


passed down like folk songs(our love lasts so long)

by harlotstarlet



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I just love reminiscing, Just a drabble Bc I forgot how to write, Lesbian AU, memories!, so does Brooke apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlotstarlet/pseuds/harlotstarlet
Summary: Brooke walks down memory lane.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	passed down like folk songs(our love lasts so long)

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'seven' by taylor swift

Early morning light filtered through the blinds, casting the room in a golden glow as Brooke Lynn opened her eyes for the first time that morning. Vanessa slept peacefully beside her, her face smooth and peaceful. It made her look younger and Brooke felt a pull in her chest, the sight tugging at her heartstrings. Pressing a kiss to her still sleeping wife’s forehead, she stretched and peeled herself from bed. Even though that part of her life was long gone, her body was so used to waking up with the sun for early morning rehearsals. It was funny, she supposed. How fast time flies by. It felt like just yesterday she and Vanessa were young, eyes full of hope but a lingering fear behind them from budding feelings and religious upbringings.  
Pushing those thoughts aside, she made her way down the hallway, the cats at her feet. The hallway closest to the kitchen is where she stops, eyes wandering over their picture wall. Tangible images of times past. Her eyes fix upon one of the first photos on the wall. A tiny Brooke in a pink tutu and an even smaller Vanessa in some sparkly gold get up. Brooke remembers the day vaguely. She knew it must’ve been dance recital season based on the amount of makeup on both of their young faces.  
The photo next to it lingers much clearer in Brooke’s memory. They’re still young, maybe 15 or 16 but no matter how long ago it was, Brooke would always remember the way she felt every time Vanessa’s gaze lingered a little too long. In this particular picture, Vanessa’s hair is plaited into two braids, Brooke remembers tracing each little part of the braid with her fingertips like they were a sacred pattern. They're sitting side by side on a picnic blanket, the sun shining brightly around them, but it doesn’t match the brightness in their smiles.  
Brooke sighs wistfully and one of the cats below her meows loudly. She bends down and scratches under his chin.  
“I know you’re hungry, bud, but mama’s reminiscing over here.”  
Suddenly, a pair of warm arms wrap around her waist and a voice no smoother than gravel whispers ‘good morning’ in her ear. The same voice that people jokingly asked how she could stand all the time, much to Brooke’s confusion. To her, Vanessa’s voice was more comforting than anything, more comforting than her mother’s cooking, than her favorite blanket and tea, than her favorite song.  
“What are you reminiscing about?”  
Brooke shrugs, her eyes flitting to another photo frame on the wall. This one held two pictures side by side. First, is Brooke smiling in a red graduation robe, red roses clutched in her hand, and Vanessa wrapped in her arms, pride emanating from her face. The second is similar, the roles reversed.  
“Just everything, you know?”  
Vanessa hums in agreement. “This is my favorite picture of us,” she says, running her fingertips along an image of the two of them at their engagement party. All their friends surround them, but the way they gaze into each other’s eyes makes it seem like they’re the only two in the room.  
‘More than our actual wedding photos?”  
“Yeah, I mean don’t get me wrong, our wedding photos are gorgeous. But there’s something I’ve always liked about candids.”  
Brooke smiles, squeezing Vanessa a little tighter to her side. “I’d have to agree with you, but I still think this one’s my personal favorite.”  
Brooke nods toward a smaller frame next to some more wedding and honeymoon pictures. Vanessa scoffs, rolling her eyes. “Ugh, I look like hell.”  
Brooke laughs, it’s hard to disagree with that. In the picture, Vanessa’s face is red with exhaustion and her hair is every which way as she lies in a hospital bed. But Brooke doesn’t look much better, tiredness etched into her own features as she knelt next to Vanessa. But indistinguishable pride and love adorned both their faces, overshadowing the exhaustion as they marveled at the tiny human in Vanessa’s arms.  
“I don’t look much better and it was the day we became parents, and that in itself is beautiful.”  
“Hm, when did you get so sentimental? Is it old age?” Vanessa jokes, nudging Brooke’s side.  
“You don’t think we’re getting old, right? The kids have been out of the house for a while and-”  
Vanessa cuts her off. “This speech isn’t going to lead into you asking to get another cat, right? Because as much as I love them kitties, I think anything over three we’ll be considered crazy cat ladies.”  
Brooke laughs. “No, I don’t want another cat. I’m just thinking is all.”  
Vanessa’s face softens and she turns to face Brooke, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “You think too much. We’ve still got so much life ahead of us. And I’ll always be here to share it with you even when we’re really old, with grey hair and everything.”  
Brooke hums, pulling Vanessa closer to her, resting her chin on top of the shorter woman’s head. “You act like that’s in the far future when I’m looking at a grey hair on your head right now.”  
“Wait, seriously?! Bitch, pluck that shit,” Vanessa screeches, pushing herself away from her wife.  
Brooke giggles and rolls her eyes, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. “I’m joking, babe. But you know, it’ll happen someday. And I’ll still think you’re just as beautiful as I did the day we met.”  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah," Brooke confirms, holding Vanessa close.  
Wrapped up in each other in their own little world nothing could interrupt them. Nothing except the cat breaking the comfortable silence with its loud meows at their feet.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written branjie in so long daehwebhe i forgot how to write them. but anyhow i haven't written anything in a hot minute so i wrote this lil drabble to flex my writing muscles so i apologize for how shite it is xx <3  
> But also I wanna do a series based off of songs from folklore with different ships and whatnot so if you want a certain ship based off a certain song, send me something on tumblr @/honeyhytes !


End file.
